


Sidesaddle

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Lucy has no qualms about getting kisses but she has some complaints about placement.[prompt fill from tumblr]





	Sidesaddle

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for a kissing prompt for adorabubbly!

"Erza...this isn't how people usually sit in each other's laps...I don't think..."

 

Lucy's hands are balled on her knees and her calves are touching Erza's shins. When Erza asked her to sit on her lap, the was expecting something...more intimate. But Erza directed her and Lucy followed so this is the result. Erza doesn’t even have her arms wrapped around her, just hands idly resting on her hips. It’s weird but it’s definitely a product of Erza.

 

Erza chuckles. “Nonsense, Lucy, this is perfectly normal,” she insists. Lucy pouts, looking back over her shoulder and twisting around to look at Erza.

 

“I mean...sort of,” she says, “but I was hoping we could at least kiss or something.”

 

Lucy turns back, the twisting of her back and neck starting to get to her, and she sighs. It’s one thing if they were in public and needed to be compact and Lucy was guaranteed she wouldn’t die from embarrassment, but it’s another thing entirely that they’re alone in Lucy’s apartment, perched on her desk chair instead of her bed or...anywhere else, honestly.

 

She loves Erza, she loves her so much, even if sometimes she can’t follow her thought process.

 

Erza suddenly kisses Lucy's back, pulling down the back of her tank top to give her access to the area between her shoulder blades. She smiles against her skin and Lucy's breath hitches as goosebumps rush over her.

 

"I can kiss you just fine from back here, Lucy,” she purrs, kissing her again.

 

Lucy smiles as Erza slowly places more kisses all over her upper back; at some point Erza moves her top straps down her shoulders to get at the small strips of skin they were covering. It’s nice to be lavished like this and having the full attention of her girlfriend, uninterrupted by anyone from the guild, and it’s worth their otherwise awkward placement.

 

“Sooo, when do I get my turn to kiss _you?_ ” Lucy asks, gently rocking her head side to side since she can’t really swing her legs. “I need to pay you back somehow.”

 

Erza laughs softly, somewhat muffled by Lucy’s back. “No need to pay me back,” she says, “but if you insist...”

 

In one swift fluid movement Erza swings Lucy around to have her sitting sideways on her lap. Lucy instinctively puts her arms over Erza’s shoulders as she yelps from the sudden relocation.

 

“H-hey, a little warning would be...nice...” Lucy says, trailing off once she realizes she can see Erza’s face now.

 

She smiles and doesn’t hesitate to lean down and kiss her, not minding the awkward bending she has to do to get to her. Erza meets her part of the way, as much as she can, and Lucy is officially satisfied.


End file.
